<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a tale incased in letters by DaniDubskia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477614">a tale incased in letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia'>DaniDubskia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wuko (background), also Bolin can't write for shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh and Bolin's relationship in letters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Deployment</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something Iroh used to anticipate since it meant that he can prove to everyone that he earned and deserved the title of general. He loved the feeling of salty sea air in his hair and the sound of deep waters crashing against his ship’s hull as they made their way to their intended destination for peace keeping missions or to ambush possible uprisings or remnants of the fifth nation pirates. But after formally starting a relationship with the now 20 year old Bolin after semi courting him for 4 years he now hesitated to be separated for long periods of time from the earthbender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re gonna leave for 6 months?” Bolin asked, voice slightly cracking with sadness</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in the apartment room that the government gave him when he joined the military. Iroh invited him over for some wine and snacks so that he can break the news to him. They were currently in his bedroom sitting on his queen sized bed as they talked about the deployment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes dear, but it is much shorter than usual naval deployment, just a quick check in with the coasts of the earth kingdom and the fire nation and then I will be back in Republic City”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But still, that’s like-” Bolin paused to try to count on his fingers how many days his lover will be gone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bajillion days!” he flaked his arms to his side to exaggerate how long the deployment will be</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh darling” Iroh cupped the earthbender’s face and corrected him by saying</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only 182 days-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“182 Days!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly it is that long-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s more than I can count! You’re basically gonna be gone for a whole year!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long pause engulfed them as Iroh waited for Bolin to calm down from his fit of rage. After Bolin let out a sigh the general brought one of Bolin’s hands towards his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I speak now my dear”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolin quickly nodded and now it was Iroh’s turn to sigh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be accurate I will be gone for half a year but that doesn’t mean that anything will change Bo, I still love you and I know we can make this work as a long distance relationship, carrier pigeons still deliver across sea and I do have one so you don’t have to pay extra to send it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolin looked away with a look of embarrassment across his face as he started to caress Iroh’s cheek to savour the touch. Noticing the sudden shift of emotions on his lover’s face Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder and used his other hand to turn Bolin’s face so it faced him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear,what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bolin whispered his response, seeing his lover’s face filled with confusion Bolin said it again but a bit louder</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idon’tknowhowtowrite”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to write”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As in you don’t know how to hold a pen and put words onto paper or do you not know how to spell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abit of both”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of realisation dawned on Iroh’s as he remembered the state of Bolin’s childhood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t realise if you want I can hire a tutor for you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok I can ask Asami, she offered to teach once”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can see that Bolin was embarrassed by the fact that he can’t do something a mere toddler can and felt his heart get stuck in his throat as he saw how his boyfriend tore himself up just because of that simple fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My deployment isn’t for afew weeks my dear, why don’t we practice now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, anything for you darling”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iroh got off his bed, dusting off micro particles of dust off of his t-shirt and stretching out a hand to Bolin to help him off of his bed. Bolin took it and Iroh led him to his work desk that had some blank papers and afew pens. He motioned for Bolin to take a seat in his work chair and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen to start off his writing lessons with Bolin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you” Bolin blurted out of nowhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing a kiss to his head Iroh responded with</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Iroh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iroh's letter to Bolin</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>listen to goodbye by Maudy Ayunda while reading it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 March 19,2015                                                                                                                                                                                                
</span></p>
<p>
  <span>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Xiandong gulf, South of Gaoling  
</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Bolin,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hope you are in a well enough state to receive my letter. It has been 4 days since I have left Republic city’s port and I have calculated that approximately 3 days after I have sent this letter that my carrier pigeon has reached Air Temple Island and dropped this off in Master Tenzin’s room to be given to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wonder how you are doing right now my love. Despite the fact that we have only been apart for much less than a week I have been missing you more than a fish misses the sea when taken from it for commercial gains. Have you been eating well? Sleeping at night? Or maybe have you found a place of your own in the big city? I hope you will let me know in your response letter  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I remember that you asked me to always write to you my circumstances and all I have to say right now is that I am well and safe. The seas have been kind to my fleet and have allowed us safe passage towards our destination of the earth kingdom port cities. When we reach there we will first meet with King Wu to discuss the current Earth Kingdom’s lack of naval proficiency. Due to the fact that the navy has been neglected in the reign of the now deceased, late queen Hou-Ting they have grown sloppy and disorganized. King Wu has summoned me to help whip the troops into shape in case any tragedies happen. And while I am there I also plan on training the king so he does not have to rely on the protection of the kyoshi warrior that has been tasked in protecting him. You know what I always say “the strength of the ruler reflects the strength of the nation”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Please give my regards to Mako, Master Tenzin, Mrs.Pema and their four kids Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. And please, do tell your brother that I have no intentions to, in his words “ ditch Bolin and go have a shit ton of orgies with a bunch of whores” I love and respect you too much to put you in a situation where you have to remedy the fallout. But I don’t think I have your brother convinced of the state of my loyalty. Though I shall have this conversation with your brother face to face when I get home. I will light incense so the spirits can bless you with health, wealth and family</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Best Regards,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iroh</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bolin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bolin writes back</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: very illegible</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                                                                                                                 March 24,2015</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                                                                                                             Air Tempel Ailand </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Iroh,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hi Iroh I hop yu ar ok rite naow becuz I rilly mis yu. To anser yor kweschen I am ok and yes I hav bin iting gud and I hav bin sliping gud at nite. Also no I havnt gottn a niu plase I still lif in air tempel ailand and I also rilly miss yu Iroh I wish yur hir rite nao I miss yor joks and yur face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makos ok rite nao I told him abot de cheating thing and hi told mi dat his konsernd abot mi but I told him not tu bekuz I now yu ar a gud person hu wil nefer hurt mi <strike>unliek Mako afiu yirs ago</strike>. but forget I efersed anything </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Du yu now today mi an Jinora wer in de kichen meking lonc sins Tenzin and Pema wer bisi and Ikki an Meelo borst in and startid airbending an it wrecked alot of de kichen an spuns an forks wer going eferiwere until Jinora steped in an noked dem both tu de graund an startd to get anggri at dem. Turns aut Meelo tuk Ikkis hairtie and gafe it tu Poki tu us as a neklas.      </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aniwais I hop yu don’t haf ani aksidents an yu rich de earth kingdom safli. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also I tink Mako rilly mises Wu bekus wen I red him yur last letter hi wanted mi tu ask yu if his ok</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plis kom hom sun</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your boyfriend,Bolin              </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bolin's trying it's not his fault that he can't write</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Iroh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 March 31 2015</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            Shanjiang port ,Gaoling, Earth Kingdom</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear Bolin,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hope you are in a well enough state to receive my letter. It has been 12 days since I have left Republic city’s port and I have calculated that approximately 7 days after I have sent this letter that my carrier pigeon has reached Air Temple Island and dropped this off in Master Tenzin’s room to be given to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My apologies for taking so long to reply, my schedule has been filled to the brim with meetings on and off the USS Honour. I have reached the Shanjiang port of Gaoling safely and with no accidents. I have recently gotten out of a meeting with King Wu and the Earth Kingdom’s top naval commanders to discuss naval training and how to navigate Earth Kingdom seas as a cohesive fleet. The commanders were much more headstrong than I expected and they think that I am encroaching on their practices and ways but after a strong glower from the king we continued with the meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were able to convince the commanders to try the training method that I went through at the united forces academy and have also agreed to try sailing a fleet through test barrage so we can conclusively prove that sailing a fleet in an arrow formation gives the best cover and more damage. We shall start the new training with the king and a class of recruits the next day.I will write another letter detailing what happens in training and send it with this current letter. Per request I have talked to the King about his current state and he has said that he is perfectly alright but I was able to get him to admit that he does miss your brother Mako.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But besides all the meetings I have been doing well and I have even been able to get an extra hour of training done today surprisingly. I wonder what you are doing right in this very moment , are you sleeping? Maybe you are training with Avatar Korra but to be frank the fact still remains. We are miles away and I dearly miss your touch, I miss being able to wrap my hands around you and kiss your forehead. These past few meetings may have been much easier than most negotiations but it doesn’t change the fact that I am in agony every hour we are apart. Send my regards to the inhabitants of Air Temple Island, Avatar Korra, and Ms.Asami Sato. I will light incense do the spirits may bless you with health,wealth,and family</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Best Regards, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Iroh p2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                                                                                      April 1 2015</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                         Shanjiang port ,Gaoling, Earth Kingdom</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear Bolin,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hope you are in a well enough state to receive my letter. It has been 12 days since I have left Republic city’s port and I have calculated that approximately 7 days after I have sent this letter that my carrier pigeon has reached Air Temple Island and dropped this off in Master Tenzin’s room to be given to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I stated in my previous letter today is training day and I am currently in my bed resting after training King Wu and the 245th class of the Earth Kingdom Basic Naval Training Camp or EKBNTC for short. I decided to combine the class with my men and have them do joint training, since they are still in camp I decided to go easy on them and lessen the exercise by 2 moves each time but they still cannot perform to the standard that our navy has set. I will have to roll up my sleeves and push them beyond their limit if I want to stay on schedule. But we are making good progress, one of the trainees named Ika was able to hold her ground against on of my men. She still lost but she put up a good fight and was able to almost knock him to his feet afew times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>King Wu’s training didn’t go as expected but in a bad way and in some ways a good way. We started off with pitting him against a training dummy but when it bounced back he flew across the room. So we started off simple by letting him fight a mattress, he threw a punch but couldn’t stand the force of the punch going back to him and fell down. We tried many methods but after 3 hours of flying across the room and falling because he couldn’t stand the force of a punch I realised what I did wrong. I was relying on methods were you needed to have muscle force. Factoring in the king’s body weight I have concluded that I have to train him in a way where he can pit someone’s body weight against them. We concluded for the day and I am now enlisting the help of his kyoshi warrior guard. And do tell Mako that the king says that he is welcome to visit him anytime in Ba Sing Se.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But despite all of the failures I have endured today I still am optimistic about the test fleet tomorrow. And if it goes well I will be able to prove to the commanders that I am not just a conceited fire prince who got the title of general just because their mother is the firelord. Send my regards to everyone and let me remind you again that I love you. I will light incense so the spirits may bless you with all your heart desires</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Best regards,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Iroh                                               </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello if you wanna get in contact with more broh shippers well I have the server for you</p><p>https://discord.gg/reBXtJmX8p</p><p>enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>